Chapter 2
is the second chapter of the manga Mahou Shoujo Site, published by Kentaro Sato in Akita Shoten. Synopsis Aya Asagiri is seen on her bad covering herself with her blanket and is scared and trembling because of what she did and remembering what happened and the gun in her bag. Sarina Shizukume and Ai Kawano are seen in the audience gathering Erika Kaijima and Shota Arai's deaths, which someone said "I heard that it was an accident!" leaving Sarina and Ai shocked and trembling. Then one person told everyone to move aside, presumably a police to investigate their deaths. Aya then walks away and leans on a wall with the gun on her hand, and told herself "No...it wasn't me...it wasn't my fault...it couldn't be me...it must be one big joke....there's no way that this thing could...." and then holds her head because she said that her head hurts and looks at her hand and was surprised that blood is on it and that it came from her eyes, her hair became longer and the tips of her hair turned to red while she looks at her left wrist to find her emblem. While she narrated that after some time, her body went back to normal. She went home and her mother, Mrs. Asagiri welcomed her and told her that she was home late. She went upstairs without answering which leaves Mrs. Asagiri a little bit confused. She hides in her bedroom and covered herself with a blanket. Kaname Asagiri is seen outside her room and told her "Hey Aya, mom's worried about you. Big brother is worried too." while holding a rope and added "Hey...open the door already.." Aya then asked herself "I killed them?" and imagined a lot of worse scenarios that can happen to her. She then told herself that if she hadn't pulled the trigger, she could have been raped. She then remembers about Nana and searches for the Magical Girl Site on her computer, which is not found. She is in doubt that she can't find it and then goes to her bed again and curls up with her blanket. She said "It's all because of this..." pointing to her gun, she added "Because of this...". The next morning, the Asagiri family is seen having breakfast. Mr. Asagiri asked Kaname what was wrong and that he doesn't seem well this morning. Kaname was about to reply that he is fine but his dad interrupted by saying that if he neglects his health, it will impede his studies and if he lets his guard down, his grades will drop, and is expecting him to be more responsible. Aya then leaves the house saying she's going to go now. Aya's mom asked her about breakfast, which Aya's dad said that she needs to leave her alone. Kaname then says his farewell and leaves the house. He calls out for Aya and punches her on the stomach. Aya said "Big brother...stop hitting me on the stomach...or else I might not have my period anymore..." Kaname grabs her by the head and replied "Whatever happens to your body...I don't care! Unlike you who's trying to live a carefree life, I'm DESPERATELY trying to live up to that old man's expectations everyday. So just do your job as a part of this family and offer your body as my stress reliever!" and lets go of her, he added that she needs to be home early today. Aya then is seen by the train tracks and hears about the accident yesterday being talked about the people around her. She goes to a flower shop and buys a bouquet and goes to the place where she found Mya and put it in the box Mya was in and kneels and prays for her as a sign of respect. In the hallways, In school it was a story of an accident death yesterday, but some people were pleased with the death of their two people. “Both of them were delinquents anyway, So aren't they better off dead?”. Erika and Shota's deaths are being talked about, Aya's Teacher then told the class some news about Erika's death. Ai is seen trembling, Sarina is seen still in shock, and Tsuyuno Yatsumura is seen to have a neutral face. Aya then trembles and sweats which brings Makoto Hinomoto to say her surname then the teacher asks the class to offer a silent prayer. Aya is seen trembling while her classmates and teacher pray and says the she can't handle the pressure. Tsuyuno is seen playing a game on her phone, which she hides near under her desk. Aya then looks up and sees Sarina glaring at her, which leaves Aya scared. In the bathroom, Sarina slams Aya on the wall with Ai by Sarina's side and Sarina told Aya to explain about what happened yesterday. Aya replies that she doesn't know, which makes Sarina brings out a box cutter and puts it on her mouth and told her "Asagiri...you know what? I think that you tricked those two to get on the tracks and killed them!" Ai then shouts "Wait...! Sarina! That's way too dangerous!" Sarina then told her that it was all Aya's fault that her best friend Erika Kaijima died. Aya then recalls her gun in her bag, Sarina then told her that she'll make sure that she's scarred for the rest of her life while Aya thought about someone saving her and saying please. Aya is then seen crying while her eyes are closed and opens them and sees Tsuyuno taking the cutter off Sarina and told Aya that she was troublesome. Aya then is in shock and asks her "You're Yatsumura-san..." and Aya then realizes that they weren't moving and asks her why, which Tsuyuno replied that she stopped time and told her that it was her magic. Aya then asks "Magic..?" which Tsuyuno replied "You already have a stick after all, you should've just killed these human garbage already." pointing to Sarina and Ai. Aya then trembles and murmured "Kill them...?" Tsuyuno puts the cutter on Sarina's neck and slashes it with forces Aya to cover her eyes. Tsuyuno then says "Asagiri-san...you are necessary." while opening the bathroom door and added "Let me tell you.... about the Mahou Shoujo Site." Gallery Websites Official Seven Seas Entertaiment Not Official Chapter 2 Fanmade es:Site Capítulo 2 Category:List of chapters